


The Trial Run

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Marius doesn't know where he stands politically with a lot of the Amis but relents to give the group a second chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm reading the book I have so much more appreciation for the characters and I love them all so much! 
> 
> This little ficlet came out of that! Enjoooooyyyy!

Marius roamed the streets of Paris instead of going to that blasted Cafe again. The young men he had met there disturbed him. They were all so passionate about different things and not shy at all to fight about them. 

For a quiet reserved young man like Marius this led to a lot of confusion. He didn't know what to believe and it had only been a few mere weeks since leaving his grandfather's to prove himself so he didn't want to come crawling back there at this point. 

As Marius was musing to himself he ran almost headfirst into Courfeyrac coming home from shopping. 

"Watch where you're going, idiot! Oh-hi Marius!" Courf's look of anger turned to one of pleasant surprise when he realized who it was. 

"I haven't seen you around much! I mean i have since you live with me... but I mean I haven't seen you at meetings much! Whys that??" 

"I just need a break from revolution. But I also don't think my political opinions fit with that group." Marius sighed dejected. "I'm better off staying away." 

"My pal. My bud. Mi amigo. Listen. You need to come back to the Musain. I can tell you the boys are all looking for you. They miss you. We all miss you. It was nice to see a fresh face. And of course our political views won't match at times. That's what makes a group like ours so great!" 

Courfeyrac picked up the last of the grocery bags, handing off a few to Marius. 

"Please come back. I think it would be good for you to hear what they say. I introduced you to these cool dudes who are so different from what we usually see in a group like this. The least you could do is show how much you support them." 

Marius nodded, cautiously. 

"So this can be a trial run? I can test the waters, is that correct?" 

"Yes. It's a trial to see how well you fit in." 

"Alright alright I'll do it." Marius heaved a sigh and followed Courf home. 

"Perfect! You can come starting tomorrow. We'll do this for a month. If you don't enjoy the meetings then you don't have to do it anymore." 

"Deal!" 

Courfeyrac smiled at him and Marius felt his heart soar a little.


End file.
